Once Upon a Rainy Day: A Kagome Story
by chair-chan
Summary: Kagome gets bored on a rainy day...what will she do? More importantly, will Jaken ever recover from her indoor adventures? Oneshot


Once Upon A Rainy Day:

A Kagome story

By chair-chan

Posted 8-29-06

Disclaimer: All Inuyasha characters and some settings belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not to me. Did you hear that? I don't own Inuyasha. 

Kagome yawned, smiled, stretched, and opened her eyes. In that order. Then she frowned. It was still dark, but her inner clock said it was late in the morning. Then she registered the 'ping, ping' on her window.

"Yes!" she yelled. She loved rainy days! As a reward for her enthusiasm, she nearly fell out of her bed. "Nooooooo…" She scrabbled for her sheets. "Yes!" she yelled when she didn't fall. '_I'd better stop before I wake everyone up._' She thought. "He he…" She giggled guiltily and got out of bed. But soon her eager smile was back. She gestured grandly.

"A giant palace to explore, an evil toad demon to torment…what more does a girl need?" she pranced off, not bothering to change out of her pajamas.

2 hours later

Kagome sighed. "I _hate_ rainy days." She sighed again, feeling sorry for herself. The castle was huge—she wouldn't have run out of places to explore in a lifetime—but, of course—of course—all of the doors were locked. And even kicking Jaken around would only satisfy her boredom for so long. She sighed for a third time. Then she brightened. She knew a door that would never be locked!

She scrambled down the hall, turned the corner, got lost, found her way again, and finally ended up in the doorway to Sesshomaru's study. She ran in, got a boost from a chair, and pounced on his desk, planting her feet right in the middle of whatever document he was reviewing.

He looked up, and got a nice view of her legs, or he would have, had she not taken to wearing pants and a shirt with sleeves that flared out at the end. Much more practical than her school uniform from the future.

"You realize you just left footprints on my most important land treaty?" he asked her mildly. Kagome shrugged.

"So what. If you really wanted the land you could just kill them." Sesshomaru snorted, and got up.

"Why don't I just end _your_ miserable existence?"

"I was kidding!" she squealed and backed away, realizing that Sesshomaru being Sesshomaru, he might just take her seriously. "Plus, if I'm miserable, it's your fault. You locked every door in this darn building!" he smirked.

"That's why it is useful to have Jaken on your good side. He has all the keys. I take it you've garnered his anger."

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Kagome yelled. "Lemme at 'em! Lemme at 'em!" And Sesshomaru—the bastard—had the audacity to smile. To smile! Then she remembered why she had come. It was her time to smile. Heh heh heh.

"Oh Sesshomaru?" she asked sweetly. Too sweetly, in his opinion. She jumped off his desk, landing lightly like a cat. "I've been really bored lately, and I thought of something we could do." He looked at her warily, but followed as she dragged him down the hall. It was either that, or lose his arm, which he liked, thank you very much. It had _finally_ grown back, and he didn't need anybody else removing it.

The final destination was apparently her room. He stood in silence as she dug in her closet. "Aha! Here it is!" she withdrew her upper body from the wardrobe and smiled, holding up her old school uniform.

"You," she pointed at him, "are going to wear this. And I am going to wear your clothes." Sesshomaru didn't even waste the time arguing. Not when she was glaring at him like that. He just ushered her out into his room next door, and pointed her in the right direction. She smiled, and slammed the door in his face. He sighed and got dressed.

Kagome found out that Sesshomaru's tailor must have had very little imagination, as almost all of his outfits were the same: white pants, white shirt with clumps of three red designs on the same place on each, purple and yellow sash, and small (for a man) black boots. There was one black and gold one, for formal occasions, and one in icy blue. Aside from that, there were three other pairs of armor. The design was the same as the one he usually wore, but one was painted black and was embossed with gold leaf, one was dyed a cloudy baby blue to match his blue outfit, and one was plain, obviously a spare.

Kagome chose to wear the more common outfits to look as much like Sesshomaru as possible. On went the shirt, the pants, and the sash that made sure the whole thing wouldn't fall down, which would be most undignified. On went the black boots. She tightened the straps, but it seemed like they were about to fall off any second.

She did not even attempt to put on the armor for two reasons: one being that if the clothes were so big, the armor would be even bigger, and it would hurt a lot more if it fell.

The second reason was that she had lifted just the shoulder guard, and had nearly collapsed. She made a note to herself to ask Sesshomaru how he carried the shoulder guard _and_ the breastplate _and_ the hinged flaps that were attached to the bottom of the breastplate giving protection but allowing freedom of movement. But then again, he was Sesshomaru. An enigma.

Sesshomaru sighed. How had she managed to trick him into this one? He couldn't remember. He sighed again, something he seemed to be doing with increased frequency these days. He looked down at his outrageous attire. He had flat out refused to wear this revealing clothing without something underneath, so he was wearing Kagome's uniform over his thin sleeping outfit. She was apparently wearing his clothes without any qualms.

He sighed a third time as Kagome dragged him along, humoring her. "I shall be the man in this relationship!" she declared. With her around, perhaps he ought to try to set a record of how many sighs one produced over the course of a day. Three so far. Not that anybody would dispute his claim to the record, for who wanted a record as idiotic as that?

But the reason they wouldn't dispute it was another record that Sesshomaru held, actually, which was 'Most Deadly and Unpredictable Demon Ever.' Or perhaps it was 'Most Easily Irritated Demon That Lived on This Earth,' or maybe it was the real bomb: 'Most Ruthless, Cold, and Uncaring Demon to Walk the Planet.' These were all real titles he held. He smiled humorlessly, but was jolted out of his thoughts by a shout.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled, slamming open the shoji and running into the room they now occupied. "Sesshomaru-sama? Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin looked in confusion from Sesshomaru to Kagome and back. "Waaaah!" she wailed. "Rin-chan sees two Sesshomaru-samas!" Before she could get out the door Sesshomaru scooped her up.

"There is only one Sesshomaru. Look." He said gently. Rin looked.

"Why is Kagome-sama wearing your clothes, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin inquired.

"It is a long story, Rin."

"Oh..." she sighed, her little body drooping.

"I was bored, so I made Sesshy switch clothes with me." Kagome quickly explained.

"That was not a long story at all, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed, all sunshine and smiles again. Sesshomaru could think of only one thing to say.

"So it would seem."

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" Yelled another voice. Again someone barged in. "The filthy human is missin—Why, Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't know you swung that way." Jaken looked at his lord dressed in girl's clothes, winked, and made his way out.

"Stay away from my man—er, woman, froggy!" Kagome hollered after him.

"Toady! I'm a _toad_!" was Jaken's furious answer. Sesshomaru just stood there, mouth hanging open.

"What is wrong with Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Well..." Kagome ventured after inspecting Sesshy thoroughly, "I would say that Sesshomaru is going through a state of shock. Or he's in denial. I'm not sure which one, yet." He would have snorted, had he heard her.

"Why has this happened to Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked even more worriedly.

"I think it's because Jaken suggested that he liked men."

"Oh." Rin said. "I thought he was a woman when I first met him!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "He was very pretty, but then I knew he couldn't be a woman because he was really bloody and he had a sword. Only samurai have swords!" she giggled. "Or Lords like Sesshomaru-sama. Or Kings, or Princes or..." she went on and on. Meanwhile, behind Sesshomaru's glazed eyes...

Jaken...winked...Jaken...winked...Jaken...winked...at...me? No, this cannot be correct! I—I—Jaken, you are _so_ dead! GRRRRRRRR!

His growl made him remember Kagome, and how comical she had looked when she had been mad at Jaken. 'Lemme at 'em!' she'd yelled. It had been so amusing then, but now, he wanted to do the same thing, and would have if he hadn't been a lord, born and bred to be regal, stately, powerful, and stoic.

He broke out of his reverie and sniffed out Jaken. He found him doing the laundry, and grinned evilly. "Hello Jaken." He said pleasantly. His servant glanced up at him.

"Oh, milord—" he was cut off.

"You _winked_ at me? You _winked_ at me? You must have forgotten your place, Jaken. I see it is up to me to re-teach it to you."

"Milord…it is not necessary...a mere twitch of my eye…"

"A mere twitch of your eye! Damn it, when I'm done with you, you'll have a twitch of pain in both of your eyes! Permanently!" Kagome heard the sound of a hard substance (most likely a boot) connecting with flesh.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

BOOM!

BOOM!

CRASH!

RRRIIIIP

BOUNCE!

BOUNCE!

BOUNCE!

BOOM!

TINKLE!

"Owwww…" apparently Jaken had flown through the air, hit the wall, bounced off the wall, hit a shoji, held onto the frame till he'd lost his grip, fallen through the delicate rice paper, rolled down the hall, crashed into a table, and had a vase fall on his head and shatter.

A few seconds later a very satisfied looking Sesshomaru strolled in and smiled at the two giggling girls.

"Poor Jaken." Rin finally choked out.

"Nu-uh. Not poor Jaken at all! The stupid froggy got what was coming!" Kagome said. Her face seemed like it would be stuck in a smile forever and tears streamed down her face.

"Well." Sesshomaru said. "Three guesses as to why all the doors were locked this morning." And then he chuckled. Get this, all right? He chuckled. Which made Kagome guffaw even harder, that the stoic wonder was laughing. She commented that she had been wondering if they could sell him to the freak-show, which (once she explained what that was) tickled Rin immensely. She thought to herself that he would fit in perfectly with the guards at Buckingham Palace. Presently, Sesshomaru stopped laughing, just amusing himself by watching the two girls giggle, pounding the floor and clutching their bellies.

'_Well,_' Sesshomaru reflected, '_they say April showers bring May flowers, but nobody said anything about the growth sprouting up after the rain._' He surveyed the hill he was sitting on. Billions of flowers adorned the ground. They had literally appeared there overnight.

The day after the rain Rin and Kagome had been so restless they'd just had to get out. So of course they dragged the helpless...okay, maybe not helpless, but still...Sesshomaru along. Sesshomaru sighed, but he was happy he had come. The flowers were every imaginable hue, and they were beautiful. Although not as beautiful as himself, of course.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Sesshy, we've got a surprise for you!" The two girls giggled.

"Close your eyes," started Rin, covering his amber orbs with her small hands.

"and hold out your arms." Kagome finished as she pulled his arms out and made sure he did not drop him. The girls did a lot of conspiratorial whispering (it was all mumble-jumble meant to confuse him, he was sure), and then apparently they got to it, because he felt weight land on his arms, around his neck, and on his head.

And thus became the innocent Sesshomaru bedecked with girly flowery jewelry.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken appeared. "Oh my, Sesshomaru-sama. I didn't know you swung that way!" he winked.

"JAKEN!" Sessho roared. Kagome and Rin giggled.

"I wonder what he'll break this time." Kagome mused.

THE END:p

Happy August 29th! (I'm just being random...as usual)


End file.
